Crush
by BrittanaisBomb
Summary: Santana was accepted into NYU. She meets her roommate who she discovers to be the most beautiful girl she has every laid eyes on. She thinks it's just a crush. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How is this happening? I, Santana Lopez, am finally here. I've finally gotten out of Lima, OH. It's the first day of college and I'm so ready for it. Nothing can get in my way now. No one. How I got into NYU is beyond me. My grades are so-so, but it happened. I'm sitting in my dorm room. There is another bed so I'm guessing that my roommate should be coming soon. At least I got first dibs on which bed I wanted. I picked the farthest one from the door, so if someone broke in, they'd see my roommate first.

Let me tell y'all this just so you know. I didn't know this until I was a junior in high school, but I'm not exactly straight. I'm a complete lesbian. And I'm proud of it too. I can't even imagine why I ever wanted to have sex with guys in high school. Especially Finn Hudson. Or Finnocence as I liked to call him. Anyway I just hope my roommate doesn't judge me for that.

I waited until about 10:30 and she still wasn't here, so I decided just to go sleep because my first class starts at 11:15am. I'll meet her in the morning I guess. I don't even bother going to the bathroom because I don't want any girls to see me and think they're going to get lucky since it's that time of the night. But anyway, I'm tired as fuck so I'll just sleep in my jeans.

The sun is peeking through the blinds of my dorm and there is a light on in the room. I squint my eyes to see where the other source of light was coming from. There was a girl sitting on the bed opposite my own and she wasn't sleeping. She was doing something and I wasn't sure exactly what. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could get a good look at her.

I rub my eyes and then I see them. Beautiful sapphire orbs staring into my dark, creamy brown ones. A smile creeps onto the other girls lips and she starts to stand. She walks over to me and sits on the bed next me.

"Hi. I'm Brittany." The girl has amazing long blonde hair and I just can't stop staring. "What's your name?"

"Santana."

"Hi, Santana." This should be awkward because I absolutely detest prolonged eye contact, but I just can't stop staring at those burning sapphires.

"We should get to know each other since we'll be living together for while."

"Yeah, um well I'm from Ohio." Wow Santana. Smooth.

"Really? I'm from Indiana! We're neighbors! Well were I guess since we live barely ten feet from each other now." This feels like the most comfortable conversation I've ever had and I have even said more than 10 words.

"What's your major?" Brittany asked nonchalantly.

Oh crap, what is my major? Oh duh... "Music." Brittany smiles and oh god, her teeth are so perfect.

"Mine's dance in case you were wondering." She knows that I'm staring. This is the most perfect girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I'm not afraid to admit it. I need to make her mine. So I said, "Tell me about yourself, Brittany. Do you have a boyfriend?" Smooth again Santana.

"Oh um, well I'm not exactly into boys. I'm kinda in the middle right now. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't. Actually I'm a lesbian."

"Oh. That's awesome. I knew I sensed something cool about you, San." The way she says San is so mind blowing. "Have you dated other girls before?"

"Only one, but she broke it off with me. She was kind of a bitch." Brittany's lips curl up into a small smile.

"I doubt that's true." Brittany said.

"It is true! She broke up with me!" I was getting kind of pissed thinking about my ex.

"I'm sorry." Why is she sorry?

"It's not your fault." I told her.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry that you think she's a bitch." Ok? I need to get class.

"What time is it, Britt?" She turns and stares into my eyes again.

"Did you call me Britt?"

"Yes. Why?" I was started to get confused.

"We've only known each for about ten minutes and you're already calling me Britt." "

Well you've already called me San so I guess we're even." She stands up and walks over to grab her phone. "It's 10:30."

Oh shit! I really need to get ready! "I need to take a shower! When's your first class?" I asked her quickly.

"I think my dance class is around 1:30." Lucky bitch. Why does it hurt to call her that? It shouldn't. We aren't even friends. At least I don't think so. Do I want to be friends with her? I really don't know. She's really fucking sexy, but I don't know if she thinks I am. Oh who am I kidding? I'm smoking hot.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?" She's so cute. Brittany asks, "Do you want my number in case I'm not here when you get back?" Hell yes. Don't get too excited Santana.

"Um sure. Do you want mine too?" Of course she does. Why would she want to give me hers?

"I'd like that." She smiles and I swear my stomach fills with a million butterflies. We just met and she already has this calming affect on me. This is ridiculous. She's just another girl, Santana. It's just a crush. Or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had only five minutes to get to class. It takes me forever to get ready in the morning, but don't all girls take forever? Walking down the street in New York city should feel intimidating, but to me it doesn't one bit. I was born to live in the city. I may have grown up in Lima Heights, but my heart has always belonged in New York.

I'm starting to doubt that now. Thinking that my heart belongs to a city seems strange. Why am I thinking about Brittany? It's just a crush. I have no idea what she thinks of me. Should I ask her? I really want to. But I don't want to freak her out. We just met today.

I know it sounds crazy, but she might be the one. I've never felt like this before. I wasn't in love with my ex-girlfriend. So I have no idea what true love feels or love at first sight for that matter.

What if this is love at first sight? It can't be. Who believes in that crap? I don't know what I'm even thinking about right now.

Is this the building? Finally I found my class. Oh great. I'm seven minutes late. Just. Fucking. Perfect. I walk into the classroom and I realize that the room is completely filled with girls. Seriously? This shit always happens to me.

I'm trying to think about one girl and god shoves a hundred girls right in my face. At least some of them aren't that hot. That helps a little. But I want to focus a beautiful blonde sitting back in my, I mean our, dorm room.

That class was so fucking boring! Why do I always pick the boring classes? What time is it now? Jesus, it's already 1:00pm? That class lasted like two hours! I'll just go back and wait for Brittany to come back. My heart sank at the thought of having to wait to see that gorgeous face.

My next class starts at 4:30, so I have some time to do my homework. Except there is one little problem. I can't stop thinking about Brittany! Nobody has ever had this immediate effect on me! I'm trying to focus on the meanings behind these lyrics, but all I can do is relate them to Brittany.

I can hear the doorknob being turned and I look at the door, afraid that someone is breaking in. Until I see blonde locks whipping around the door, I immediately stop panicking.

"Hey, Santana!"

"Hi, Britt."

Brittany starts to blush at the way I said her name. That's weird. I didn't know I had that effect on her. "How was you first legit college class?"

Brittany turns to look me in the eyes. "It was ok. But my mind was elsewhere."

"Really? What were you thinking about?"

Brittany turns and slowly walks towards me. "I was thinking about you."

I can feel my cheeks start to burn. I can no longer look her in the eyes. "That's weird."

Brittany looks a little saddened as she heard me say this. "Why is that weird?"

I smiled up at her. "It's weird because I was thinking about you too."

We both smiled at each other and we were both blushing uncontrollably. I grabbed her hand and I asked her, "Do you feel the same way I do right now?"

Brittany then asks, "How do you feel right now?"

How do I phrase this? I don't want to say the wrong thing and make her run away. Maybe she feels the same way. Why can't I just say it?

So I just say, "Happy." Why does Brittany make me so nervous?

Brittany lips curl into a small smile. "I'm happy too."

We sit there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes until I realize that it is now 3:45pm.

"Um, Britt?"

"Yeah, San?"

"I love holding hands and all, but I have to get to class."

"Oh." Brittany's eyes glaze over and start to look glassy. Why would she start to cry?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"It seems like a lot more than nothing."

Brittany starts to rub her hands together. "I guess I'm feeling things that I probably shouldn't be feeling and I don't really know how to deal with them."

"What kind of feelings?"

Brittany slowly looks up at me. "Feelings for you."

She does feel the same way! I could literally jump for joy right now, but that's not something a Lopez would do, so I just smile.

"It's ok, Britt Britt. I kinda have feelings for you too. I didn't want to say anything though, because I didn't really want to freak you out."

Blue eyes stare into brown ones. "San, please never hesitate to tell me how you feel."

"Anything for you, Brittany."


End file.
